To Be Announced
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Kuwabara and Kurama are ready to take their relationships a little further, but Yusuke and Hiei have other ideas.
1. Dueling Lovers

Warning: Sexual conversation and some acts.

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters or the universe in which they live.

Authors Note: The content between Yusuke and Hiei is in an actual book, its so funny. Nothing more traumatizing than seeing the many ways and days there are to get pleasure. *shudder*

...

At Kuwabara's house. The red head is taking his shower for the day, and he's currently trying to wash his feet but the one planted in the tub keeps threatening to make him slip.

"Geez, I always hate this part." He grumbled lowly, raising a foot again.

Just when he thought he was doing good.

"Whoa-...!"

Kuwabara latched a hand onto the soap dish to keep himself steady, but he suddenly grinned into a fantasy.

"Don't worry Kuwabara, I'll keep you steady." Yusuke was saying.

"Eh heh heh heh." He laughed coming back into reality. "Yeah right Kuwabara, like that would ever happen." He muttered to himself and continued his shower bitterly.

When the red head walked into his room, he climbed into bed grabbing a picture of Yusuke.

"Good night, Urameshi."

Kissing it, he then placed the picture back on the night stand, turned out the lights and went to sleep. Thinking he could get peace from his warm thoughts in there, he was soon proven wrong.

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke breathed into the red heads ear.

Kuwabara had the widest grin plastered to his face watching Yusuke lower himself onto his lap.

"How do you like it Kuwabara?" The spirit detective asked.

"How ever you do it, baby."

Just as there lips are going to meet, Kuwabara's eyes began to scrunch and open. "Aaaw man! Just when it was gettin' good." He said in a huff. "That's it." He reached over to his night stand taking a notepad and pen over to the bed with him. "Now let's see." He placed the pen to the paper; Eikichi opened a lazy eye looking at him. "Why Yusuke and Kuwabara should take their relationship a step further." He read off as he wrote it.

...

The next day.

"Here!" The scratchy voiced male tossed a piece of paper down in front of his lover's face, almost getting it on his food.

"And what's this supposed to be?" Yusuke asked with a laugh in his voice picking up the sheet of paper and running his eyes over it.

"It's a fully detailed, and well thought out list of reasons for why you and me should take the next step in our relationship." Kuwabara explained sitting down.

The red head reached for a piece of shrimp from Yusuke's ekiben and stuck it in his mouth. Reading the list Yusuke grinned into a laugh, and he let it drop from his fingers back onto the table.

"Yeah right," continues to laugh loudly. "as if I'd listen to a stupid piece of paper." He said.

"What?!"

Kuwabara goes from zero to 60 in seconds, and he is fuming. He stands up slamming his hands down on the table while leaning into Yusuke's face.

"Now listen here, I spent half the night writing out that list, and half the day trying to find your sorry ass, so the least you could do..." He dropped to his knees on the side Yusuke was on and held his lovers hands in his own lowering his voice to a sensitive one. "Is please hear me out?"

Yusuke tried to take his hand back but Kuwabara held on fast. "Let go." He said but the red head wasn't listening he just kept pleading with him.

"Come on, even if it's just once- well, maybe not just once..."

"Kuwabara?" The people in the restaurant were beginning to stare now, and it was becoming embarrassing.

"But after that, I'm good." Kuwabara finished.

"Kuwabara, let go!" Yusuke pulled his free hand back into a fist and let the red head have it!

"Aaahh!" Kuwabara falls back onto his butt.

Yusuke stood up on his seat and hopped over him, then looked down saying,

"Don't be so pushy next time," He walked to the door. Kuwabara was almost sure he heard him say. "Sorry for hitting you." Before he walked out.

"Hey!" The owner called after Yusuke. "You didn't pay your bill!"

Kuwabara raised himself up on the table, and let his chin drop down on it. "Ugh, I think he likes me." His weight slid him back to the floor where he stayed for the time being.

Outside. Yusuke's walking along the street in an angry huff.

"What's wrong with that guy?!" He was shouting. "Can't he leave well enough alone?!" He stomped his feet down harder as he walked along. "I mean," His voice lowered. "It's not as if I haven't thought about it myself... But he doesn't have to rush into things all the time!" As if he'd just heard what he said he laughed not so cheerfully. "Listen to what I'm saying, this guy makes me think too hard, I need some blockage."

As if on cue, Kurama comes walking out of the public library with his face practically planted into the book he was holding.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke was saying when the half-demon approached, but he didn't seem to hear him as he kept going by. "Heey! Can't you hear me?!" The spirit detective called. "Kurama?!"

The fox demon just continued down the sidewalk.

"Tch, forget it." Yusuke turned back to the beaten path to his house. _'The whole world goes nuts over night, spring really is the worst season in the world.'_ He thought. _'What next?'_

Kurama opened the door to the Lunch Box restaurant Yusuke had just gone from, still reading his book. He didn't notice Kuwabara on the floor as his foot came into contact with the sulking red heads side.

"Heeey!"

Kurama lowered his book and looked down. "I'm sorry Kuwabara, I didn't see you there." He held out a hand helping the teen up. "What were you doing down there on the floor?" Kurama asked as they took a seat.

"Urameshi punched me, that's all." He answered.

"You two fighting again?" His voice is less then concern, the couple are always throwing blows at each other.

"Noo...I just told him that it was about time me and him went all the way, then he got all mad." Kuwabara went on explaining. "I just don't get that guy, does he hate me or something? We've been together for six months already!"

Kurama just smiled politely as he listened. "Maybe he just needs more time." He replied.

"How much time, like an hour?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama chuckled lowly.

"Only Yusuke knows how long it can take. For some people many months, maybe even years."

"Yeears!?" The red head shrieked. "I don't have years!" He pounded a fist into the table. "Well if he thinks I'm gonna wait around for him forever, this relationship is off." Standing he walked to the door.

"Kuwabara, maybe you should rethink this?" He said standing as well.

"Nuh uh," He replied leaving the place.

"There's trouble, I hope I haven't done anything wrong?" The fox prayed.

"Guy thinks he can keep blowin' me off." Kuwabara fumed when he was outside. "He's got another thing coming." He marched down the street to his house. "I'll write him a goodbye, thanks for your service, and that'll be all." The red head nodded to agree with himself, it seemed like a perfectly good idea to him. "I just hope I don't chicken out."

9 9 9

Kurama made his way home still reading the book he'd checked out from the public library. "I can't believe people actually do these sorts of things," He was saying to himself.

Reaching his house, Kurama pulled a key from his pocket and let himself in. Normally, he would have called to his mother to tell her, but she isn't at home today because she's out visiting her sister in another city.

"Hey Shuichi," His brother Hatanaka said, as Kurama passed through the living room.

"Hello Hatanaka. Has mother called?" He asked stopping his pace to talk with his younger brother.

The two have a wonderful relationship with each other, and rarely have a reason to fight. And they both watch after the house whenever their mother is gone.

"Not yet, you think she might be on her way back?" The younger boy asked.

"Possibly, we should clean up a bit before she does come back though, wouldn't want her to see the place in a mess." Kurama suggested. "I have to put this away, I'll be down in a moment."

Disappearing on the stairs, Kurama heard his brother getting up to put the bag of chips away that he was eating. Smiling to himself, he opened his door and dropped the book down on his bed. Then he removed his shirt to put on something that he didn't mind getting a little dirty when he cleaned.

_'I've never really liked this purple one.'_ He thought searching through his closet.

The kistune walked to his bed and sat down, slipping the shirt over his head. The window slid open and Hiei climbed in. Seeing his new lover on the bed, he walked over to him and just as Kurama popped his head out of his shirt Hiei planted his lips to his while wrapping his arms around the red head's neck.

When the fire demon moved away Kurama smiled. "Nice to see you too?" He replied to the kiss.

Kurama and Hiei have been together since Christmas; and every time Hiei saw the kitsune he would press his mouth to his for a kiss. It was like watching middle schooler's kiss. They've never gone any further than that with the parting of lips, or tongues. So Kurama thought it was time enough to move onto the next part of a relationship- or at least open mouth's.

"Hiei," Kurama started but the fire demon picked up the book looking over the cover.

"Reading again," He commented as though he were alone.

"Yes, and I thought maybe you and I could try some thing's from the book." He points a slender finger to the book.

Hiei cocked an eyebrow and opened the book, looking over the pictures. Kurama's heart was in his throat knowing some of the things that are in that book, and he prayed that Hiei wouldn't see them. There was silence while the fire demon looked through the book, it was becoming rather uncomfortable.

"...Hiei?" He said and his lover tossed the book aside.

"Hmph, baka." He stated.

"What's so stupid about it?" Kurama asked wondering what it was that Hiei saw to think it were dumb.

"What do I look like, some dumb female?" The fire demon exclaimed sounding kind of irritated.

"No of course not, those are just pictures in the book, all I wanted was to show you a new way of kissing."

Hiei furrowed his eyebrows.

"Here, let me show you." Kurama reached out for him, but Hiei moved back.

The youkai didn't seem to want to listen and he turned his nose up. "If you don't like the way I kiss, then why don't you kiss the stupid book if it has so many good ideas."

He picked it up and shoved it into Kurama's hands, but the kitsune set it aside. Leaning forward, he takes his lover's face in his hands and kisses him. The kitsune pushed his lover's lips apart with his tongue and Hiei's eyes opened when he felt it. Kurama's tongue explored his mouth and Hiei relaxed into the sensation, trying it out for himself.

_'He catches on quickly.'_ Kurama thought when feeling Hiei wrap his arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for what felt like 20 or 30 seconds.

When they pulled away Kurama looked over Hiei's face to see what he thought of it. "Well?" He asked after getting nothing.

"My way is better." Hiei replied, but there was a faint smile on his face that showed he liked it.

"Hey Shuichi," His door flew opened and Hiei disappeared.

"Yes?" The older brother replied with a squeak in his tone, and he's glancing to where Hiei is standing.

"You gonna help me clean up or not?" The young boy asked.

"I'll be right there."

"Okay."

When the door was closed and he was sure his little brother was out of earshot, Kurama got up from the bed and pulled Hiei in giving him another kiss. "I have to go clean up before my mother gets back." He explained. "Will you be here when I return?"

"Maybe." Hiei answered already walking to the window.

"I guess I'll see you later then."

Kurama walked out of his room closing the door behind him. Hiei looked over at the bed where the book is laying, narrowing his eyes at it he walked over to Kurama's bed and picked it up, then left the house.


	2. Everybody's on the Same Wave Length

On the streets of Tokyo. Yusuke is still walking around town grumbling to himself about the situation with Kuwabara and so far he was coming up dry.

"I don't know what to do, maybe I should just- _give in_ and sleep with the guy?" He asked himself out loud.

Two teens from another school were hiding on the other side of a stone wall, following Yusuke. The two boys had just over heard what the _world renowned_ fighter had just said, and their jaws dropped.

"Did you hear what he just said?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, who would have guessed Urameshi was a fag." The other boy confirmed.

"That must mean all those stories about him are a lie!" He presumed him to be nothing now that they know his sexual oriantation. "Let's go beat him up."

"How 'bout I save you the trouble and come to you." Yusuke was saying, looking down at the two boys from above the stone wall. He'd heard every whispered word.

"Yusuke!" They said as he hopped down in front of their faces.

"This fags feeling generous, so I'll make this quick."

He pulled his fist back and punched the first boy in the face, the other one swung at him but he ducked underneath and gave him the strongest uppercut he could offer.

"Next time," he started saying while jumping into the air. "watch who your calling names." He landed on the second boy's stomach, and hopped off kicking the first boy in the back.

"Aaahh!" They shouted running away.

"Didn't know a fag could hit so hard, huh?!" He called after them. "Losers." He stated; stuffing his hands into his pockets, he continues on his way to-...well wherever he planned to go._ 'Can't go home, too much of a risk Kuwabara's waiting there for me with more complaints.' _He figured._ 'The park is pretty close by here, maybe I could go there.' _Turning at the next corner he headed towards the park.

...

"Dear Yusuke," Kuwabara was saying as he wrote. "too formal, better try again." He ripped the sheet of paper from his notebook, balled it up then tossed it into the trash basket beside him. "Listen Urameshi… No way, this isn't some cat fight."

The cat made a sound and Kuwabara laughed. "No offense, Eikichi." Looking back at the blank sheet of paper in front of him he scowled. "How the hell do you write one of these things anyway?!" He screamed.

"Baby brother," Said Shizuru, opening the door.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy." He grumbled.

"You have a visitor, but since you're throwing out such an attitude, I won't tell you who it is?" His older sister remarked.

_'It could be Yusuke coming to apologize.'_ He laughed mentally. _'Then that means he really does care about me.'_ He turned around in his seat to face his sister and placed his hands in prayer, raising them over his head saying. "I'm sorry Shizuru, I was just having a bad day- now are you gonna tell me whose at the door?"

She looked as though she were thinking it over then she raised her hand as a shrug. "I don't really feel like telling you anymore."

After the door closes, Kuwabara stands up in protest.

"Heey!" When he walked over to the door he pulled the knob but it didn't budge. "_What_? Open the door Shizuru this isn't funny!" He called through it while banging.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke!" Shizuru made a point of shouting. "Kuwabara said he doesn't wanna see you today!"

"I didn't say that! _Open the door_!" He called. "Come on, Shizuru I'm not playing around."

"I understand if you can't stay, bye Yusuke!" She let go of the knob just as he gave it another tug and he fell to the floor.

"Uof!" Springing back up he ran out the door, down the hall and to the living room. "Yusuke, wait!" He opened the door only to see-

"Isn't anybody gonna let me in?" The visitor asked.

"Okubo?!" The red head blinked, then looked down the hall at his sister, who had her tongue stuck out with a finger pulling down the eye lid to the eye that wasn't closed.

"Why youuu..." Her brother grumbled.

"Did I come at a bad time?" His chubby friend asked.

"Sorry Okubo," Kuwabara said while moving aside so his friend could come in.

"I brought over some cookies my mom baked." His friend stated raising a brown bag as proof.

"Great! I'm starving." The red head replied steering his friend to his room.

"You two behave in there, wouldn't wanna have to tell Yusuke what his lover's been up to whenever he isn't around." Shizuru joked and dodged a sneaker thrown out of the room.

"What's she talking about, Kuwabara?" Okubo asked.

"Ignore her, she's been on my back since I got home." The red head replied. Kuwabara sat on his bed, then noticed the notebook and jumped up snatching it off the desk.

"What's that?" His chubby friend asked.

"Oh! Just some homework for school, I wanna pass those exams so I don't have to go to summer classes again."

"Wow, that's pretty stand up of you. Maybe I should try that let's see what you've got so far." The boy reached for it, but Kuwabara held it away from him.

"No wait!" He cried out.

"What?"

"You can't see it," Kuwabara explained. "because uuuhh...Eikichi went on it." He tossed the notebook near the cat scaring it away, and Okubo walked over picking it up.

"Dear Yusuke, we can't see each other anymore." He read off the paper.

Guilt ridden, and embarrassed, Kuwabara's shoulders shrank down, and he dropped his head with it.

"Kuwabara mind explaining this?" His friend asked.

The red head looked up and sighed. _'Guess there's no sense in hiding it now.'_ He stood up making sure he showed how much more superior he was to his friend. "Alright, your my friend and you deserve the truth... Okubo... I'm gay, and I've been seeing Urameshi since November last year." He closed his eyes waiting for the fireworks but his friend just shrugged saying,

"Does this mean you're going to summer school after all?"

"Ughhh..." Kuwabara fell back onto his bed. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah, you and Yusuke are seeing each other, _big deal._ Kuwabara lots of guys are gay- although, you're the first I've known personally- but, it doesn't bother me any."

Kuwabara jumped up from his bed taking his friend's hands bowing, quickly repeating 'thank yous' to him.

"And don't worry, I won't tell the other guys.. if you don't want me to." His friend stated.

"Nah, I'll tell 'em myself. But for now, how 'bout you help me write a break-up note, eh?" Kuwabara grinned widely pleading for the help.

"Sure! Let's seeee" He taps a pen to his chin. "how we can start this."

8 8 8

"Rrr..."

Hiei is sitting in a tree at the park, trying to read from the book Kurama got from the library. But he was having some trouble because he only knew some of the words.

"La-egg, leg?" He furrowed his eye brow in frustration and dropped the book.

"Ow!" Yusuke grumbled. "Whoever threw that book is just asking for it." He said gruffly looking up into the tree he's just passed beneath, seeing a pair or red eyes looking down at him, he cocks his head. "Hiei?" Looking down at the book that popped him on the head a grin played across Yusuke's face. "Say what's this?" He picked it up. "Know your body when it comes to being active?" He burst into laughter. "What'cha reading this junk for Hiei?" He looked up but the little fire demon was gone. "Huh?" The book had left his hand and was now being held by Hiei whom is standing in front of him.

"None of your business." Hiei replied.

"Oh come on, I won't make fun of you." The spirit detective was saying. "Are you and Kurama gonna sleep together or something?"

Hiei cocked an eyebrow. "Not that it's any of your business, but Kurama and I have always slept together." He began to walk away, but Yusuke joined him with out his consent.

"So seriously, you and Kurama had sex?" He asked. "What was it like, did it hurt?"

"What are you babbling about?" Hiei asked stopping in his tracks.

"You know, about you and Kurama having sex."

"Having what?" The fire demon asked.

"Now I'm confused, didn't you just say that you and Kurama slept together?"

Hiei blinked to the questions as if asking 'Did he really have to repeat himself.'

"Ha, now I'm just confused." He placed a hand on his cheek scratching it.

"Well be confused someplace else, I don't have time for this." Hiei was about to disappear but Yusuke stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Hiei, don't be offended... just hang out for awhile."

"Why?" The fire demon asked.

"Cause you and I both have nothin' better to do- apparently- then hang out at the park, so we might as well hang out together."

Hiei was silent as he thought it over, he didn't have a problem hanging out with Yusuke, but right now he wanted some privacy so that he could read the book. Not that he was having much luck with that.

"Fine, just don't get in my way."

Jumping back into the tree, Yusuke joined Hiei only at the base of the tree, sitting on the grass with his back against the bark resting his head against his folded arms.

Hiei was trying to go back to reading but he was distracted by Yusuke sitting below, not saying anything. "So Yusuke, why aren't you with the gorilla?" Hiei asked and the spirit detective just scoffed.

"I just don't wanna hang out with him today, that's all." He answered only slightly true then retorted with. "Why aren't you with Kurama?"

"None of your business." He continued looking at the pictures in the book trying to read the words.

_'What else did I expect?'_ Yusuke thought._ 'But if Hiei's looking at that sex book, does it mean him and Kurama are thinking about it?' _He wondered._ 'Maybe I will rethink Kuwabara's request.' _

"Yeah!" He jumped up. "That's a great idea, what the hell was I so worried about any way?" Looking up at the fire demon he waved to him. "Thanks Hiei!" He punched the tree making it rattle a bit. "Whoo hoo hoo!" Yusuke rushed off with a new wind.

Hiei grumbled at the rumble in the tree, looking down at where Yusuke stood then ran off. _'Stupid human.'_ He thought then returned to his book.


	3. Down in the Dumps

Kuwabara lay back on his bed, looking over the note he'd just written. He felt as if he'd read the words a hundred times, and knew it all by heart. But still, something felt off in the message, almost like it was a bit much or not enough to really sum up the six months they've been together.

_Dear Yusuke,_

Hey, it's me Kuwabara, but you probably already knew that, huh? As hard as I tried to write to you, nothing but a 'hey man, are you and me fighting' note it only came around to this... Yusuke, you and me shouldn't see each other anymore. I know that your thinking 'finally' but there's a good chance that you're not.

_Personally, I'm hoping for the not. But what ever you decide from this note on is alright with me._

_I don't expect you to put out constantly, but just this once would have been neat, ya know? Kinda to seal our relationship, and let each other know we've moved a little further than kissing and not beating the crap out of each other- which- I've noticed over the years has gotten a lot softer from you, although they still hurt a little. And I haven't exactly been fighting the same either because if I were still putting force behind my punches you'd have been dead all over again..._

_But I'm getting off subject, maybe I should just end it to avoid all that small talk to keep you around a little longer...Goodbye Yusuke_.

"It still feels like something's missing." He argued with his brain.

Reaching over to the brown bag that his friend left over, he dug out a cookie and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Good friends still or not, his mom makes a mean cookie."

Reaching for another one he dropped the notebook to the floor.

"Great, it's bad enough we're breaking up, I don't have to give the guy wrinkled paper too." The red head mumbled to himself picking it up.

Walking it over to his desk he sat himself down. Opening the drawers on the side of the desk, he found an envelope and pulled it out along with a nice red ink pen to write Yusuke's name on the front. After doing that task, he ripped the sheet of paper from the notebook and folded it three times then stuffed it into the envelope and licked it to seal it off.

"There, I'll give it to him the minute I see him." There was a low knock at his door. "It's open." He called but nobody entered.

On the other side of the door, Yusuke is standing there letting his eyes drill a hole into the door. _'What am I doing here?' _He wondered._ 'I should just turn back now.' _He brought his hand down and it made another sound against the door. _'Oops!'_

"I said come in!" He heard Kuwabara coming towards the door. "If someone's playing a joke on me then I'll-..."

His words were cut off when he saw the spirit detective standing in front of him._ 'Oh no, a face to face. I was hoping that I could just slip it under his door or something.' _Kuwabara thought.

"Hey, nice shirt." Yusuke said and Kuwabara nodded dryly. There was silence for a moment then Yusuke smiled. "You gonna let me in or what?"

"Oh right," He moved aside and Yusuke walked into the bedroom.

The second his feet were both past the door closing barrier, he started to panic._ 'Now or never Yusuke.' _He thought._ 'I'm gonna turn around, throw my arms around him and we're gonna do this.'_

Yusuke looked over at the nicely made bed with a few wrinkles in the blanket from where Kuwabara must have been laying. An image of him popped up in Yusuke's head, and he gulped at the naked figure winking at him.

_'Distraction. I need a distraction!'_ He thought frantically._ 'Anything'll do!' _He looked over at the desk seeing a letter there with his name on it. _'Hello what's this?'_

"So what are you doing here, I thought you were going home?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd come and check on that eye." Yusuke lied picking up the envelope. "Is this for me?" He turned around showing Kuwabara what he was talking about.

"Deh, Uhhh..." He stammered._ 'Stick to your grounds Kazuma, or he'll walk all over you again.' _He straightened himself for the power, and replied tightly. "Yes."

"Huh, well let's see." He opened the envelope easily, and looked at the note inside. _'Dear Yusuke, I should worry about that, he's always called me Urameshi since we first met in kindergarten.'_ Reading a little more, his eyes began to shade over. "Is this really what you want, Kuwabara?" He asked, his voice was raw and low as though he hasn't talked in ages.

"...Yeah, it is." He replied.

Yusuke crumpled the note in his hand while making a fist, and he started for the door pausing by his former lover. "Here." He pressed it against his chest. "So you can remember why the fuck we're not together anymore, because _you_ blew it." He answered an unasked question and stormed out the house.

Kuwabara stood there, stone faced. But he could feel a wrecking ball smash up his insides.

Outside. Yusuke can feel his eyes welling up, but he didn't care if they fell or didn't he just wanted to go home and forget all about that idiot and his stupid letter.

"That just goes to show what an impatient jackass he is." Yusuke said lowly. "But still..."

Someone was following him, and it was moving fast.

"If it's you two goons again you'd better rethink your plans, because I'm ready to kill." He said to the air three seconds before coming into contact with the ground. "Ah!" He raised himself off the ground, and growled lowly.

"What was that you were saying about ready to kill?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke looked up and saw the youkai standing in front of him, in the arrogant way he often does.

"You can barely stand on two feet." He went on.

"Not now Hiei, I'm kinda in a bad mood." Yusuke remained on the ground only he changed himself to a Indian-style sitting position.

"Well make yourself in the mood, I..." The words wouldn't come out of his mouth, Hiei didn't need help from anyone ever! So asking for some now could only end in humiliation.

"You what?" Yusuke asked rather plainly.

"..." He was thinking about it. "...I need you to help me with something." He waited for the taunt but it didn't come.

Yusuke just stood up and brushed his clothes off. "Fighting might help clear my mind, just point me in the right direction." The spirit detective stated.

"It's not for fighting you idiot," Hiei snapped, feeling insulted that he would even think he'd need help in a fight.

"Alright then, what is it?" He asked relaxing his muscles.

"Do you know how to read?" Hiei asked.

"Bad enough I'm getting dumped," He muttered. "but now my literacy is being questioned. Yeah sure, I can read." He then answered Hiei, after his rant.

"I need you to read this to me." Hiei stated handing him the book from before.

"Seriously. Can't read, huh? Well that's okay, it's nice to know I can help someone out." Yusuke thumbed through the book then closed it. "You wanna go to my house?" He asked the fire demon.

"I'm not gonna have this stuff read to me outside," Hiei said. "and hurry up."

He disappeared to where Yusuke could only assume was his house, but instead of hurrying he decided to walk and look over the book.

_'This stuff doesn't seem so hard.'_ He noted._ 'If you just change the girl into a guy what's the difference?' _Grinning, he says out loud. "Maybe I can learn a thing or two myself, then I can get back with Kuwabara!" He laughed taking off for his house.

8 8 8

The phone in Kurama's room started ringing. "Don't hang up!" He called to it. Opening the door to his room he rushed over to the phone and yanked the receiver off. "Hello?"

"Kurama could you come over here, I need to talk to you."

It sounded like Kuwabara, but the voice seemed a little too unhappy to be him.

"Kuwabara? What is it?" The kitsune asked.

"Could you just come over? It's important, and I can't ask you over the phone."

"Sure, I'll be right there. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and frowned. "This can't be good." He thought out loud. "I'd better call Yusuke and warn him." He picked up the phone and dialed in Yusuke's number.

It rang four, five, seven times but no answer so Kurama hung up. 'He must be out.' He figured then walked to his closet to change his clothes out of the dirty ones from when he was cleaning. Then he hurried out the door, after telling his little brother he'd be leaving, and was on his way to Kuwabara's house.

...

"You've done what?!" Kurama couldn't believe his ears. His, away from Hiei, best friend just broke up with someone over something as stupid as sex? Why did this not make sense?

"I couldn't let him walk all over me like that anymore." Kuwabara defended himself.

"Well you've got to call him and apologize right now," Kurama picked up the phone but Kuwbara shook his head.

"You might as well drop it Kurama, it's already too late...and what's worse is I think that Yusuke was giving in."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "He shouldn't have _given in_ Kuwabara, you're supposed to understand things like that. Maybe he really just wasn't ready, it has nothing to do with you." Explained the bitter male hanging up the phone. He joined Kuwabara on the bed and sighed.

"Well what do you plan to do now that Yusuke is gone?" He asked.

"Same thing I did before I was with him," Kuwabara replied. _'Only not nearly as happily.'_ He added in thought.

Kurama just blinked to that comment knowing there was something more behind it. "Well I'm glad you know what you're doing. As hard as this might be for you to believe, Yusuke might be hurt by the whole thing and you know he'll never show it."

"So let him hurt," Kuwabara said getting a little testy and stubborn but Kurama was mellow about it, he's seen the master of ill tempers more times than a little bit so he was used to all kinds of freak outs. "...I mean I don't get it? Does he think I'm ugly or something... everyone else does..." The red head mumbled.

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's just nervousness...it is your first time right?" He asked him.

Kuwabara looked at him in shock. "Of course it's my first time, but guys like Urameshi have probably been with every guy and girl in the country."

Kurama chuckled lowly to that. "I very much doubt it."

It was silent for a pause then Kuwabara dropped his head and shoulders letting out a sigh. "So, you really think it's just nervousness, and he does find me attractive?"

"He wouldn't have been with you for so long if he didn't." Kurama answered.

Kuwabara blushed to himself and lowered his wall of anger. "I really fucked up this time huh?" Kurama didn't wanna answer the question but Kuwabara already knew. "Well hey! Who cares, it's not as if I couldn't just make up with him. He still loves me right?"

"Right." Kurama cheered his friend's train on.

"I mean, I'm the idiot, he must think I'm the one that doesn't love him...Oh man, I gotta fix this before it goes on too long." Turning to Kurama he saw that the youko was already grabbing a pen and paper. "Kurama would you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you get him back. I just hope it isn't too late, it's already going on four thirty so we'd better hurry."

They spread some sheets of paper around on the desk top, and started thinking up the right way to say he was sorry.


	4. Caught with your pants up

Yusuke and Hiei are sitting on the floor of his bedroom looking in the book, while Yusuke read it to the youkai.

"The new good vibrations to sex." He laughed out. "The six best positions,"

Hiei liked the sound of that one, but Yusuke went on saying.

"Sex be nimble, Sex be quick. Yeah."

"No, turn back to the other one." He said.

"Which one?"

"The one before what you just said." Hiei replied.

"The six best positions? Okay." Opening the book to the chapter, he looked down and started laughing.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Look." The spirit detective pointed down at a picture and laughed again, but Hiei didn't seem to get it. "Just read it, Yusuke. I don't have all day."

"Alright alright, sorry. Let's see," he cleared his voice and started reading. "I love my fiancé, Tim, with all my heart," Yusuke read. "but he wasn't setting any records for long-lasting lovemaking, says Hagasa Sakai, a 24-year-old television producer in Tokyo."

He went on. "Sometimes he'd come after just a few thrusts." Yusuke laughed again but Hiei seemed confused.

"What does she mean, 'come'?" He asked.

"You got me, but this guy sounds like a real loser in the sack."

The fire demon looked down into the book then flipped the page seeing the examples page. "Read this." He instructed.

"Okay, YOU ON TOP: Control Your O." He read.

"What's an O?" Hiei asked.

"That's an easy one." Yusuke held his hands up linking his fingers together, then he separated them until they looked like an O shape. "It's like this."

Hiei cocked an eyebrow looking at the odd gesture. "What does that have to do with sex?" He asked.

"Lets see," Looking into the book again.

He read off like a girl. "Sometimes, I just want to be the chick in charge,"

"Why are you talking like that?" Hiei asked rather irritated.

"It's a girls part, I was getting into character."

"Well knock it off, it's annoying." The fire demon snapped.

"Okay, don't chew my head off."

Looking back into the book he read again starting with the girls voice on accident.

"The perfect position-" Hiei growled and Yusuke waved a hand that he'd stop. "when you're feeling extra energetic it's woman-on-top. And no sane man is going to gripe about being put in his place. "My husband loves to lie back and watch me make love my way,"

"Neither of us is a female so what do boys do?" Hiei asked.

"I imagine it's the same, here hand me that pillow on my bed."

Hiei got up and walked to Yusuke's bed grabbing his pillow then he tossed it to him hitting him in the side of the ear.

"Hey!" He called out. "I said hand it to me, not toss it." He whined.

"Just get on with it." Hiei grumbled sitting back down in front of the spirit detective.

"Alright now look, I'm the guy."

"That should be hard for you."

Yusuke narrowed his eye at him, but shook it off then laid himself down on the floor on his back. "And this would be uh..."

"The gorilla?" Hiei remarked.

"No. This is the other guy." He sat the pillow on his lap, "and I imagine you'd do something like this." He bumped his hips up and down off the floor against the pillow.

"So where does the enclosing part come in at?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know, I'm new at this."

"I thought you were a professional?" Hiei commented.

"No, it's not that. I've just never done any inserting, that's all."

The fire demon scoffed to that.

"Move along. ...This one makes you look ridiculous."

Hiei grabbed the book and looked at it himself and it read. YOU SITTING, HIM STANDING: Johnny Come Quickly. "Can you read this?" Hiei asked.

"You sitting, him standing: Johnny come quickly."

"Again with this coming stuff." Hiei was saying.

"You think they'd tell you about that sort of thing." Yusuke agreed.

"That looks doable, what's the stuff at the bottom say?" Hiei asked leaning in closely.

"Let's face it, you're not always in the mood for languid, last-forever lovin'. Sometimes, you're so horny that you just want to get to the orgasm already."

"Orgasm?" They said almost together.

"First coming and now orgasms, we'll never get all this stuff." Yusuke looked at the picture. "Maybe doing what the picture says will get you there."

"What's that contraption they're on?" Hiei asked.

"Looks kinda like a washing machine..." Yusuke replied. "Maybe we don't need one though, look." Walking over to the window he sat himself on the sill. "See, you can sit up here."

Hiei looked over the picture then walked over to Yusuke and studied the position.

"You mind hurrying it up, I can't hold myself up forever." The spirit detective was saying when he felt his arms shaking.

For all his spiritual training, he's a bit out of practice with the mundane. Hiei continued to look at the position, then he stepped between Yusuke's legs and looked at the angel.

_'I still can't figure out what you're supposed to do.' _He thought.

"Uh Hiei?" Yusuke was saying.

Outside a moment before. Kuwabara is walking to Yusuke's house, he had just got finished writing out his make-up note with Kurama and he was ready to give it to Yusuke hoping he'd forgive him.

"I hope this works, we spent practically all day on this thing." He was saying to himself.

When he made it to the spirit detectives house he knocked on the door with some assured pep in his step.

"Is anybody home?!" He called when the door wasn't opened after three knocks. "I wonder if it's unlocked." Turning the knob the door opened and he walked inside.

Yusuke's mother is laying on the couch in front of the television sleeping.

"Technically, I'm not breaking and entering if the owner is right there." He confirmed and walked into the house.

Going down the hall, a grin spread across his face at thinking about how happy he was gonna make the both of them. Kurama was right, he was an idiot for breaking up with Yusuke because he was ready to for something that he wasn't. Even crazier to think the stall was because Yusuke didn't find him attractive.

"Hey Urameshi," He said opening the door.

"Uh Hiei?" Yusuke was saying.

"So that's why you weren't interested in me," Kuwabara was saying.

"What?"

The two looked at his bedroom door where the red head stood glaring at them. Yusuke smiled at first, seeing that Kuwabara came crawling back... until he realized what Kuwabara had just said.

Joyful expression dropped, he sucks in a breath to call out. "It's not what you think!" He wriggles his hips letting himself drop out off the windowsill, and out of Hiei's grip.

"It's exactly what I think, why have me when you've got the midget on the side."

"Excuse me?" Hiei was saying.

"That's it Yusuke, all of our chances are over with, do you hear me?!" He slammed the door waking Yusuke's mother up.

"Huh? Yusuke keep it down will you, I'm trying to sleep." She was saying.

"Sorry for the noise ma'am, I was just leaving." Kuwabara said walking out the door.

"This can't be happening?" Yusuke said then looked out his window. "Kuwbara wait! It's not what you think!"

But he wasn't trying to listen to his calls, and continued his angry stomp towards home.

"This isn't good." Yusuke muttered in a panic.

Hiei scoffed. "Hn. If that gorilla honestly thinks that I'd be doing anything with you, he deserves to be upset. I'm going home before Kurama gets back, we'll finish tomorrow." He stated.

"Okay," Yusuke said, his voice sounding defeated.

Hiei looked at him then walked to the door. "Don't think I care or anything, but I hope you and your stupid friend work it out- if only to avoid angry rants at me from him." With that he disappeared.

Yusuke sat on the floor bewildered. "Did Hiei just show compassion?" He asked. "I must really look pathetic."

9 9 9

Across town. Hiei walked through Kurama's window just as the kitsune was coming into his bedroom after brushing his teeth.

"Are you finished being Shuichi now?" Hiei asked climbing into bed with Kurama joining him.

"Yes, I'm all yours now."

"So we can practice some more of that kissing stuff." Hiei asked leaning in for one.

Laying down on the bed, side by side, the two are kissing as they had earlier that day, and Hiei has seemed to have improved. Kurama was very much enjoying the whirls and swirls of the shorter demons tongue, and the impressive hold he's got on his rear end. Where'd he get that from? Kurama wondered when the fire demon pulled away.

"You're getting better at this." Kurama said after they separated. He snuggled himself onto his fire demon and closed his eyes.

_'Just wait and see what I can give you later.'_ Hiei thought with a smile and went to sleep.


	5. A Crush on Kurama? Say What?

Author's Notes: Thank you LordoftheWest I always want realism even though its not even close. And here is another chapter.

...

Kurama was awake before Hiei, whom he knew had awakened and went back to sleep several times during the night, as he so often did because of his Jagan eye. Gathering his books together for the days lessons, he recalls that he'll pass the library on the way.

_'I'd better bring that book back to the library.'_

He looked around on his desk for the book but it's nowhere in sight.

_'I wonder where I left it?'_ He looked around the floor but doesn't see it._ 'I hope Hatanaka doesn't have it.'_

Going into the hall way he sees that his brother has already left the house for school, and by now is at the corner waiting for the bus.

"Mother, have you seen-..." He bit off the rest of his words when he realized what he was about to say.

"Seen what, Shuichi?" She asked.

"Nothing, I've found it."

"What would you like for breakfast?" His mother asked him getting a plate ready.

"Whatever is made, thank you."

She fixed her son a plate; he waited for his Mother to turn away so he could dash off to his bedroom. Just as he'd hoped, Hiei is awake but still sitting in bed.

"I've brought you breakfast, I'd like to eat with you but I've got to go to school." Kurama handed Hiei a plate of, Tamago Dashi-Maki, a rolled omelet, Kudamono, fresh fruit, and a medium sized cup of green tea.

"Eat in good health." Kurama kissed him on the lips and backed away. "And remember not to let my mother see you when you clean your dishes."

Hiei looked as though he'd heard it all before, and he has, but Kurama still feels the need to remind him sometimes.

"I'm well aware of what to do and what not to do while you're away. Finish your school and hurry back." Hiei stated.

Kurama waved then left his room and walked out the house.

He strolled along humming a tune to himself until hearing foot steps behind him; and from the low grumbles accompanying the pitter-pats he knows its Kuwabara.

"Ohayo, Kuwabara." He said when the red head caught up to him.

"I'm glad I caught up to you, we need to talk."

"Did everything go well with Yusuke, are the two of you back together now?" The kitsune, asked not waiting for what his friend had to say.

"I don't care if I never see that guy again." Kuwabara was saying.

"Why not, didn't he read the letter we wrote him?" Kurama asked. "Did you lose it, we could write another one if you have."

Kuwabara shook his head. "It's not that, it's just that- and I hope you know I'm saying this for the both of us but,"

"What?" Kurama asked.

"I saw Yusuke and Hiei in his bedroom the other day, propped up on the windowsill. And from my angel the picture was a little obvious that they were doing some kind of _sex act_."

"Hiei and Yusuke?" Kurama said as if trying to make sense of it, then he began to chuckle lowly.

"That's right, and don't laugh it's serious." Kuwabara exclaimed. "I just hope you two can work it out, I'm just not sure I want to anymore." They continued on their way to school.

"Are you sure you saw what you saw? Having affairs with each other hardly seems like something either of them would do, Kuwabara."

"Tell that to my eyes," He stated "and ask Hiei about it if you want to."

"It would be ridiculous, I trust Hiei." Kurama remarked. "And you should trust Yusuke more. I'm sure there was a pretty good reason you saw them like that." His amused friend exclaimed.

In the distance behind them, the pair can hear an approach and they glanced behind them seeing Yusuke storming up the sidewalk, with his head down and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

When he was close enough, Kurama tried to get his attention. "Good morning, Yusuke."

The spirit detective waved to him replying, "Hey Kurama." and kept on going.

"Does that look like a person whose been cheating, and doesn't care that he was found out about it?" Kurama asked.

"He's just putting on an act because you're around- speaking of which- I'll be alone during lunch, you wanna eat with me?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama smiled politely.

"Of course Kuwabara." He replied. _'Then maybe I can help him get Yusuke back.'_

...

_'Hmph.'_ Yusuke grumped and sighed as he walked to school._ 'Bad enough the jerk breaks up with me but now he's taking all our friends? What next?!' _He raised his arms up as though he'd said it out loud. Putting his hands back into his pockets he walked along quietly with his head down.

"What's the big deal about sex, anyway!?" He shouted just as he got on school grounds and everyone outside looked in his direction. "And what are you all looking at!" Yusuke shouted and walked into the building.

"Was that Yusuke," A boy was saying. "at school... on time?"

"I know I saw it too." A girl agreed.

"Isn't that a sign of the apocalypse?" Another boy commented.

Yusuke stomped through the hall to his homeroom, planting himself down in one of the chairs. _'That jerk better appreciate what I'm going through just to make him happy.' _Placing his arms behind his head, he extended his body in the chair and crossed his ankles, sighing._ 'I can just distract myself with school work,' _He blinked hearing his words. "I must be upset to say something like that." The spirit detective said out loud.

As the rest of the students filed into the classroom, hearing them talk only made Yusuke a little angrier.

"I know what you mean Fran, he is so cute in that sweater he wears." A girl was saying.

"Which one?" Her friend replied.

"The one with the collar that comes up from the top," The girl sighed lovingly. "to die for."

And a set of boys in the corner. "Did you see what Daphne had on? What a fox, I wonder if she's seeing anybody?"

"Probably not, I haven't seen her with anyone lately."

A girl laughed loudly when her boyfriend kissed her goodbye at the door

He was boiling inside hearing all of them talk about getting together, and relationships being so good that he just stood up and shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you people, why are you so happy?!"

They all silenced and looked at the spirit detective, who shrank back down in his seat.

"Just ignore me."

When there teacher Mr. Akashi walked in, he started taking the roll call and was surprised to see Yusuke Urameshi in his seat this early in the day. "Nice to see you could join us, Yusuke," The man was saying and the spirit detective just lay there. "What's the occasion, a birthday? Thought you'd celebrate with an actual education- well- good luck as far behind as you are."

Mr. Akashi went on. "Or perhaps you're waiting to watch your next vandalism unfold, is that it?" He asked but Yusuke remained 'bored with the man', quiet. "Hn. Everyone take out your books, that is if you have them." He said looking mostly at Yusuke.

The spirit detective rolled his eyes at the glare, and reached under his seat. "Oh look, he brought his books today too." Yusuke was saying and the teacher gritted his teeth at him when he slammed them down on top of his desk.

"You take that sarcastic tone else where, Yusuke Urameshi."

"What?!"

The man stood up slamming his hands down on his desk like they were the teens books. "Get out of my class room!"

Yusuke was shocked, but stood. "I wasn't even doing anything this time." He defended.

"You heard me," The man pointed. "Out."

Grinding his teeth together, Yusuke grabbed his things and walked out of the class room. "Stupid teachers! The one time you wanna be here they're throwing you out." He walked down the halls quietly, glancing into the window of the room Kuwabara is in.

The red head is sitting at his desk with his head down and Yusuke frowned seeing him, until he raised his head and saw that Kuwabara had just snuck something from his lunch for the day.

"Hmph, who needs him." Continuing his way down the hall Yusuke walked outside to the roof and sat himself against the wall. "What else can go wrong?"

...

Later on that morning during lunch. Yusuke is spying on the two red heads from behind a tree across the outside lunch area, when his stomach growls. "Just my luck, not only does he stop talking to me, but he's gonna go and take all our friend's food too." He said to himself.

Yusuke groaned and squatted himself to the ground placing his elbows to his knees while a hand rested on his cheeks and the other drew little circled in the grass. "What am I supposed to do for lunch, now?"

He'd always shared lunch with Kuwabara and Kurama because his mother was too lazy to shop, and when she did have money to do even that she'd always spent it on something for herself. True she was becoming a little more responsible after his death a year ago, but sometimes she tended to slip back into old habits.

Looking up, the spirit detective gazed at them. Seeing Kurama laugh, his eyes narrowed._ 'I wonder what they're talking about?' _He thought then raised a fist in anger and shook it in their direction shouting. "You'd better not be talking about me!" Grumbling afterwards he sat down against the tree and sulked.

In the distance, leaning against another tree, Kurama and Kuwabara are sharing lunches as they normally did. "You sure brought a lot of good stuff to eat today, Urameshi would have-..." He cut himself off and started eating quietly again.

"You can still say his name Kuwabara, I don't think that breaks any rules." Kurama commented.

"Yeeah, but it still hurts a little, so I'd rather not." The sulking red head replied.

Kurama gave him a sympathetic look, and Kuwabara lightened up.

"Hey, you wanna hear a joke?" He asked him and the youko nodded. "Okay, it's kinda like a story, so pay close attention or you won't get it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, here goes. Once upon a time there was a detective around the age of forty nine to fifty two," Kurama nodded to show he was listening.

"Every time he went on a case he was springy, wild, and spontaneous and never lost the pep in his step. But one day, he went out on a case and he was tired- almost worn down, and when he went home his wife says," He portrays a woman's voice. "'honey, what's wrong you're not your usual spunky and spontaneous self' and he replies, 'well I finally got underwear that fit'."

Kurama looked at him for a second, then a smile played across his lips into a laugh.

Kuwabara joined in and smacked him on the back. "That's pretty funny huh," a slight pause and the scratchy voiced male placed his hand on the kistune's, getting his startled attention. "So how's about you and me catch a movie tonight?" He asked getting close enough to the fox to kiss him.

Kurama laughed lightly to the idea and pulled his hand from under the other boys. "As tempting as that sounds, I don't think it's such a good idea." Kurama stated. "I have homework tonight, and Hiei wouldn't exactly understand the idea of us going out together."

"That's what you don't get though, I already told you that Hiei is with that snake Yusuke, so we've gotta stick together." He scooted a bit closer to him.

Kurama waved him off sliding away. "I don't think so Kuwabara, maybe as friends.. but I'm afraid nothing more."

Dropping his head and shoulders, the red head sighed. "Oh I see, so you think I'm ugly too."

"No Kuwabara, it's not that." Kurama explained. "I just think you've misread something somewhere, and you didn't actually see what you think you saw."

Crossing his arms he slouched against the tree. "I know what I saw." Was all he could say.

_'This is going to take forever,' _Kurama thought. _'He's even started hitting on me, now.'_

Looking at the grouchy Kuwabara sitting next to him, he then scanned the area for Yusuke but there wasn't a green uniform in sight._ 'Perhaps I could find time to talk to him instead, I'm obviously getting no help from Kuwabara.'_

The red head started to huff out low angered words beside him, and Kurama felt his heart sinking for him.

"...Alright Kuwabara, we can see a movie this weekend." He said not realizing what had just come out of his mouth.

"You mean it? Oh cool!" The red head cheered. "Thanks Kurama, you won't regret it." He went on about how wonderful it was going to be and how much preparation he needed to get done.

Kurama just humored him with a smile thinking. _'What have I done?'_


	6. So that's where you stick it

Author's Note: I laughed so hard at that comment about being old looking for a high school student. Hilarious. Here you go lass. Update! Byong! Oh, I'm not doing it for the reviews ahaha, I'm just not doing anything right now so I thought I'd check another one and stick it in.

...

Yusuke was walking home with low spirits and a growling stomach. "This sucks," The spirit detective complained. "can life possibly get any worse?!" He shouted into the air.

A drop of rain was the first thing he felt before the down pour.

"Great."

Letting out an angered sigh he continued his slow walk home.

_'Kuwabara can't honestly be interested in Kurama, could he?'_ He asked himself hoping for a quick answer, but nothing came.

The wind picked up behind him, then a crash of thunder followed it's direction.

"Uh-oh, better hurry up." He picked up his pace and ran the rest of the way home.

...

Squeezing his shirt out at the door, Yusuke slipped his sneakers off and left them by the door inside. Going into the hall bathroom that he and his mother share, he grabbed a towel then went into his room to retrieve a change of clothes, returning then to the bathroom where he quickly undressed to dry off.

"Hey mom!" He shouted through the door. "We got anything to eat, I'm starving!" The spirit detective asked.

"You were supposed to go shopping yesterday, not me." Atsuko replied plainly.

"And how exactly was I supposed to do that when _you_ spent all the money on yourself?"

"Don't jump down my throat, you want money go make some... it's easy." She retorted.

Yusuke grumbled lowly as he redressed himself. When the bathroom door opened his mother shoved a bag of cookies into his hands.

"Here," She was saying. "eat these if you're hungry. I'm not cooking."

Yusuke looked down at the bag of chocolate chip cookies, opening the mouth of the bag, he grabs out a handful then hands them back to his mother.

"You keep 'em, I'm gonna be busy with a friend okay... so don't bother us." He rushed into his room and closed the door.

Atsuko was heard in the hall yawning, and her foot steps sounded as if she's going in her room to bed. And on the way she mumbled, "Whatever." with another yawn following it.

"I wonder if Hiei can answer the phone?" He asked himself going into his room.

...

At Kurama's house. The kitsune is looking around under his bed for the book. _'Where could I have left it?' _He wondered.

Hiei was sitting in the window watching him, quietly, as his lover stalked around his room searching for the book. "What are you looking for?" The fire demon asked.

"You remember that book I had the other day?" Kurama enlightened.

"The one that's a better kisser than me, how could I forget." Retorted Hiei.

Kurama just laughed quietly to the statement and continued his search. "Yes, that's the very one, have you seen it?"

Hiei saw Yusuke down below on the street walking home, and he looked at the half demon who still seemed busy. "I'm going out for a while, and no, I haven't seen your precious book."

Kurama seemed not to have heard him at that moment, too busy looking in his closet. _'Maybe I gave it back and forgot?' _He wondered, knowing it was completely unlike him to do such a thing.

"Kurama," Hiei said then disappeared.

"Good bye." He replied to the unsaid departure. _'I wonder if Hatanaka, does have it?'_

Leaving his room, he walked to the kitchen where his little brother was at the table doing his homework.

"Shuichi, can you help me with this math problem?" He asked the moment he saw his older brother step into the kitchen.

"Of course," The fox sat down and looked over the problem then erased his brother's wrong answer. "Let me show you where you've went wrong... now you'd started the problem out correctly, but you didn't carry your two at the top." Kurama explained.

"Oohhh, I get it now, I couldn't remember what the numbers at the top meant."

"That's alright." He watched the boy redo the problem and smiled to show him he had it right.

"Thanks Shuichi." Hatanaka replied.

"Glad I could help," He answered. "...Hatanaka?"

"Yup?"

The red head looked for the right way to ask him about the book.

"Have you seen a medium in height black book?" He gestured with his hands. "And it has a white strip across it, with a picture in the front."

His little brother was thinking it over then he shook his head. "No. What's it called?" He asked.

Kurama's face froze with a weird expression.

"Uh, I forget. I haven't looked at it yet myself before it had vanished, I'll keep checking around the house." Standing up from the seat he walked back to his room with an exhaled breath. "I hope I never have to do that again."

7 7 7

"I wonder if Hiei can use the phone?" Yusuke asked himself going into his room.

"Don't bother. I'm already here." Hiei said coming in through the window. "Let's hurry, Kurama is looking for the book."

"You didn't tell him you borrowed it?" Yusuke asked walking over to his bed where Hiei was heading, and he handed him half the cookies from his hand.

The youkai looked down at them, then sniffed it.

"It's chocolate chip, that's all my mom got."

Sitting on the bed with Yusuke, Hiei took one of the cookies and popped it into his mouth, chewing as though he were trying to identify all the different taste in it.

"I was looking through the book last night and I saw this survey in it,"

The spirit detective flipped through the book until he found the page with the sex survey on it. He then reached into his desk drawer, pulling out pens and paper for the both of them.

"What's this for?" Hiei asked.

"To answer the questions." Yusuke replied very matter-of-factly.

Hiei looked a little cautious about it and said. "I don't have time to take silly test, let's just get to the reading part."

A grin spread across the spirit detective's face. "Can't write, huh?" He teased.

Hiei just turned his nose up to the comment. "Hn. Not in your ningen language anyway."

"That's okay," Yusuke was saying. "we'll just stick to the reading then."

"That's what I suggested in the first place." Hiei remarked.

"Let's read underrr..." Looking down the page with his finger he stopped on one. "Hey, here's one for you, Hiei." Getting the fire demons attention he stared into the book as Yusuke read the heading. "Fire on the mountain."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hiei asked getting a tone but Yusuke waved it off.

"This gives the best instructions for massaging someone into an orgasm." The spirit detective explained. "Ya know, this might be good for the both of us." He thought of trying it out on Kuwabara on those days when he'd just rather not join in on the romps.

"So read it." Hiei commanded.

"Number one," Yusuke started. "Caress & Vibrate: With this, my partner massages and caresses the whole front of my body, up and down, side to side, with lots of oil."

"What's the oil for?" Hiei asked getting a closer look at the words. Another cookie is stuffed into his mouth.

"Beats me." Yusuke shrugged, and went on. "He rocks my body back and forth from side to side in a rolling manner, with one hand resting caressingly on my genitals, and the full palm of the other hand stroking my body from my thighs to my forehead."

Taking a pillow, Hiei tossed it to the end of the bed and pointed. "Show me what he means." He asked.

"Uh! Okay."

Yusuke was a little off with this one himself, and he didn't wanna do it wrong.

"It should be something like this, I think."

He muttered as he started rubbing his hands around his pillow. Then he pushed it back and fourth with the other hand.

"Hn, baka...Read something else."

Yusuke grabbed the book from where he was sitting and read off the next instruction. "Number two, Cock Shiatsu: My partner squeezes my cock, up and down the shaft, pulling my cock down with his other hand."

"What's a cock?" Hiei asked.

"You know, the place where you take a piss." Yusuke replied.

"Why didn't they just say that?" The fire demon wonders. He's growing frustrated with these peoples poor way of speaking. "Show me how to do this one."

"Okay," Yusuke grabbed his pillow by a corner and started jerking downward with one hand while the other one went up and down the part that wasn't being held. Hiei studied the movement carefully.

"Move," He pushed Yusuke aside and tried for himself. "Kurama's doesn't feel like this, let me see yours."

"What?!" Yusuke put his hands up in defense of the _could be_ intrusion of his body.

"Calm down, I wasn't going to do it for you to enjoy it."

"Oh, that helps. Try it on yourself Hiei, I'm not a dummy."

"Could have fooled me, just lay down and be still." He said pushing his dummy down on his back.

Looking at what he had to work with, Hiei grabbed Yusuke's 'cock' and tried out what he'd told him to do then smiled at his progress, especially when Yusuke began to pant heavily. Releasing him, much to Yusuke's dismay, he reports. "Simple, go on to the next one." He instructed Yusuke who sat up brushing down the front of his pants.

"Geez, Kuwabara hasn't even gotten that far with me yet, and already this guy is touching me-..."

"Just read it, you idiot."

"And would you quit bossing me around!?" Yusuke snapped. "I've been having a bad enough day as it is, I don't need you adding to it."

Hiei looked amused by the spirit detective's outburst. Yusuke sighed seeing there was no intimidating this guy so he went on.

"Heeling: This is a basic stroke, where my partner rubs the heel of his hand down the shaft of my cock, with his fingers pointing downward toward my crotch."

"Hang on." He held Hiei back to get off his bed.

"Where are you going?" The youkai asked.

"I'm locking the door, I figure if we're gonna play pretend doctor we better not get caught like the last time." When the lock flicked over he walked back over to the bed. "_You_ lay down this time." Yusuke ordered, and Hiei did as he was asked.

"Try not to enjoy yourself." The fire demon remarked.

"Likewise." Yusuke retorted sticking his tongue out.

The spirit detective's hand hovered over the youkai's body, then he let out a sigh and placed his hand down on top of his crotch and did as the book instructed. "That's not too shabby," He complimented himself then let go. "How does it feel?"

"I don't know, you didn't do it as long as I had." He swatted Yusuke's hand away. "Alright now you lay down."

Hiei was saying grabbing onto Yusuke's package doing the same. The spirit detective, having been touched twice, was beginning to feel his breaths picking up just before Hiei let go.

"Easy, read something harder." The fire demon grabbed the book and looked for one with the shortest instructions then pointed. "Read that."

"Fire: This is a high friction massage, requiring lots of oil. He rolls my cock between the palms of both of his hands, alternating the speed and pressure."

"That's an easy one." He grabbed Yusuke's privates but the spirit detective smacked it away.

"Nooo waay you're doing this one. It's too easy to not get it." He complained.

"Fine, go to another chapter. I think I can handle those ones." Hiei said leaning against the back of Yusuke's bed.

While Yusuke flipped through the book, talking casually to his friend, he partakes of some more of the offered cookies that have been abandoned on the bed beside them.

"...So, Hiei," Yusuke says in a quiet voice. "you're not the least bit freaked out about doing this stuff with Kurama?"

"Why should I be?" Hiei commented.

"What if you're no good at it, I mean they'll remember that forever... and god knows what else."

"Worrying about things before they even happen makes you weak, in my opinion you should just do whatever and they should follow along."

Yusuke didn't think so. "With my reputation I'd rather not become a laughing stock, and Kuwabara has an unconsciously big mouth sometimes."

"After what he saw, I don't think the gorilla would care what you do with him."

"Hey! We weren't doing anything remember, and besides I saw him and Kurama gettin' pretty chummy at lunch today. Aren't you the least bit worried?" Yusuke snapped.

"Not at all, he'd never go for that big idiot." Hiei said with a gap of confidence. "Kurama is far to sophisticated to even find him interesting to talk with."

Narrowing his eyes, Yusuke decided to drop the conversation and go back to the book. They may be split up, but he doesn't wanna hear Kuwabara being bad-mouthed unless its in good fun by him.

"Check it out, a guide to sexual slang. Wanna learn some? Then maybe we can know what these big shots are talking about."

"Whatever," Though he did seem interested.

"First word is, Fuck. fuck. Obscene. v. fucked, fuck-ing, fucks. 1. To have sexual intercourse with. 2. To victimize. 3. Used in the imperative as a signal of angry dismissal. -intr. 1. To engage in sexual intercourse. 2. To act wastefully or foolishly."

"Fuck means more than one thing?" Hiei asked.

"Looks like it, but that much I know, let's find something else." Thumbing through the chapter he stopped on another set of words. "Analingus - oral-anus kissing or licking: around the world; bite the brown; chocolate job; going up mustard road; rimming; reaming; to rim somebody (to lick somebody's anus); tongue in cheek it; up dirt trail."

The two of them let that process then shouted.

"What?!"

Yusuke read over the words and nodded. "That's what it says," He stated. "Here's one on orgasms. Orgasm - or-gasm n. - 1. The highest point of sexual excitement when releasing sperm." They both looked as though they understood.

"Where does it say how to have sex with a man?" Hiei asked.

"Let's see."

"Doggy Style," They looked down at a little picture.

"They want me to stick it in there?"

"Apparently… Gee, that's not what I was thinking at all." Yusuke was saying, studying the picture closer.

"And we can do this from any position?" Hiei asked.

"I think so, that's what the other pictures with the girls showed from before. We just have to think about it for us."

A mental picture must have run through their heads because they suddenly felt their cheeks getting hot.

"I uh, think I need to go find something to make for dinner, you take the book back to Kurama's so he doesn't have a heart attack."

Hiei grabbed the book from Yusuke and walked to the window, and paused before leaving, "Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you." With that he went out the window.

Yusuke smiled, holding a thumbs up to the air then he walked out of his room.


	7. Making up Ain't so Hard to Do

Yusuke went to Kuwabara's house, figuring Hiei was speeding back to Kurama's anyway and wouldn't come back with anymore questions. Swallowing hard, he walked up to the front door and raised his fist to knock.

_'Just do it, stupid.'_ He coached. _'What's the worst that can happen?'_ Yelling at no one, he goes on with his self pummel. "Come on Yusuke, you wanna look like a punk your whole life? Just do i-..."

The door opened, cutting his words off when seeing Shizuru standing before him. "Let me guess, you're here to see the baby?" She asked jokingly.

Yusuke wasn't sure if it were an actual joke, or if she meant Kuwabara was sitting around sulking, so he just went with his own words.

"I-is uh, Kuwabara home?" He asked in a stammer.

"He's the only baby in the house." She stepped aside letting the spirit detective in. "I'll leave you two alone." The brunette walked out of the house with a wink.

Yusuke stumbled in his path to his lover's bedroom and looked back at the front door where Shizuru was just standing. _'Does she know?'_ He wondered. _'That can't be good, she'll do anything to embarrass Kuwabara, even if it means taking me down with him.'_ Straightening up. "That's it, I'm out of here."

"Hey Shizuru can you bring me a soda, please?" He heard the scratchy voiced male call through the door.

_'Uh-oh, can't let him know I'm here if I'm backing out.'_ Frantically thinking he cleared his throat. "Ge-..." He tried again to sound like a girl. "Get it yourself, you've got legs." Dropping his head with his shoulders he sighed. "Who'd be dumb enough to fall for that?" He asked himself.

"You could have just said 'no', I would have taken that." The red head replied.

"He's gotta be kidding me." Yusuke thought out loud. "Suck it up and get on with it." Walking to the bedroom door he stopped in front of it and raised his fist to knock. _'Now or never...' _Letting his fist drop against the door, he waited for Kuwabara to answer it.

"This is familiar, next thing you know I'm gonna find another _dear John_ letter." He was saying as the door opened.

"Yusuke!?" He sounded about the same, no sulking or crying tone. "What are you doing here, came to rub it in that you're with Hiei?"

Yusuke just walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"Cause if you are, I'm not interested." Kuwabara went on.

The spirit detective grabbed his lover's face and pulled him into an engulfing kiss.

...

Over at Kurama's house.

He'd just finished dinner and was bringing a plate in for Hiei- if he were home that is. "Hiei?" Kurama came into his room not seeing the little fire demon, he couldn't even sense him. "I guess he isn't here yet." Placing the tray down on his desk, he turned to leave the room for his shower, but stopped when hearing.

"Kurama."

The kistune gasped seeing two red lights by the door peering at him.

"Hiei, I thought you were-..."

He's jumped before he could finish his words, and the youkai pinned his lover to the floor.

"Hiei, what is the meaning of this?" Kurama asked.

Hiei nibbled Kurama's ear practically growling out a purr saying. "I want to show you what I've learned."

"But my family is right downstairs." Kurama protested half heartedly.

"I dare you to keep quiet through this."

The fire demon kissed Kurama on the lips, while rocking his hips up and down against his lover's crotch. Kurama was obviously a loud one when it came to sex, already letting out a moan from the touch, but he was determined to keep quiet, not because of his family, but because Hiei had challenged him to. Who knows, he may even get a reward for winning.

The friction growing between their legs was making Kurama extremely hot; Hiei ran his hand up and down the kitsune's chest, pressing his own back down against him whenever his hand wasn't there, and he never broke the kiss. Going lower with his touch, he brushed Kurama's need with no intention to linger on it, just a little tease.

"Hiei, please." Kurama asked when his hips pop up on their own.

He's never had sex, at least not in this life. Youko's been amorous countless times, but they're only diluded memories. Hiei could at least be kind enough to remove the straining in his pants. But he's left wanton, and his breathing had already become ragged and he wanted more than anything to feel Hiei's skin against his own.

Hiei lowered himself down Kurama's body leaving kisses into the fabric of his clothing until he got to his pants. The youkai first kissed left, close to Kurama's need but not on it, then he kissed to the right- again- close enough to touch it but doesn't.

Seeing Kurama's hand go for it himself Hiei smacked it away, and yanked his lover's pants down to his ankles then planted his face into his middle hips, still not touching Kurama's private area just letting his cheek gently brush past the burning swell while he kissed around the area to study it.

_'It's so big!'_ Hiei thought letting his side eye catch a glimpse of his lover's cock._ 'Not at all like the book...I'll use the fire technique Yusuke showed me.' _Leaning himself up a bit he grabbed a hold of Kurama's member and lowered his mouth around it.

"Ahh," Kurama breathed trying to lower his voice.

Hiei took the entire thing in one quick motion. When he reached the base he began to run his jaw left and right from each other to create the friction with his clamped lips. The heat in Hiei's mouth was amazing! Kurama wanted to scream just feeling that alone, but he remained quiet arching his back to take it all in.

Moving his mouth up and down, the fire demon's teeth grazed his lover, releasing hotter breathes each time he went down. Hiei then glanced up a second seeing a dish of dipping sauce with the dinner that Kurama had brought in. With in milliseconds he was back to sucking his lover's need as he rubbed the teriyaki sauce into his hands.

Kurama looked as though he were in pleasured pain trying to keep his mouth shut; Hiei knew the feeling from this would send him over the edge, a little smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, the fire demon's mouth ran back up Kurama's shaft while his slickened hands replace the uncovered inches doing the motion rapid chopping movements the book had shown him, and he leaned down to it to blow and cool off what his thrashing hands have lit up.

Kurama's leg hooked around Hiei's back when he felt his hand clamp around him to drop down in a quick rush to reheat what he'd cooled off. Hiei's mouth encased the head to suck away the dipping sauce, and removing his mouth he strokes the sauce over it again then repeated the process several times. The room was silently listening to the sounds of the two breathing off and on with each other like a low wind picking up. Hiei could have done this to him forever, but it was time for him to show him something else.

Even with Kurama's protest to being released, Hiei sat up and started taking off his clothes. The kitsune followed his lead undoing the buttons of his own shirt, and Hiei lowered himself down on top of Kurama and kissed him again. The fire demon raised Kurama's legs up to his chest, then rubbing his hands in the sauce again he lubed himself up then Kurama's hole.

_'Can anything even fit in there, it's so small?' _Hiei thought then tried a finger in first.

"Hiei, no!" Kurama stopped the male before he could stick his finger in. "You can't stick teriyaki sauce in there... I need you to go into the bathroom, there's some petrolium jelly in mirror cabinet.

"Jelly?" Walking to the bathroom giving Kurama a very nice show, Hiei returned with a tub of vasaline. "This?"

Nodding, Kurama takes the tub from him. "Unless you wash your hands, I'm going to have to do this myself."

"Alright."

Coating his finger, he slips it into himself. Hiei watched with absolute interest, and when he sees his lover's face scrunching, Hiei pulled Kurama's finger out. "Did that hurt?" He asked.

"Only a little, but I'm fine."

Hiei seemed to think different but allowed the red head to continue stretching himself.

Back at Kuwabara's house.

He and Yusuke are tumbling around on the floor looking more like they're groping each other than trying to take their clothes off. As the both of them stripped they tried everything in their power to pin one another down and be in charge.

"I'm leading." Yusuke said, being turned over to lay on the floor right after.

"No, I am." Kuwabara said receiving the same tumble.

They rolled like that, arguing until they banged into the bed side and Yusuke pulled off the last piece of Kuwabara's clothing.

"I'll lead." He stated and leaned down kissing him hard.

_'I don't know what's gotten into him,'_ Kuwabara was thinking while their tongues danced._ 'but I like it.'_

Yusuke raised one of the red head's legs and rocked into him, letting his member brush Kuwabara's butt. The feel of skin on skin burned their very beings, and they pant in heat and desire grinding to bring the heat between them higher.

"Oh wait, I forgot." Yusuke said to himself getting up and crossing the room.

"Hey, you better get back here. We didn't even do anything yet!" Kuwabara protested.

"Cool your jets, I was just getting some lubricant." Yusuke stated, returning with a container of Vaseline. "This'll have to do." He was saying, opening the jar. "I hope it's not cold."

He took a glob full into his hand and rubbed it into his palm then onto his burning need, before passing it along Kuwabara's hole. "This might hurt a lot. Turn around."

"Why?"

Yusuke dived right into his lover's anal hole and Kuwabara shrieked, but Yusuke grabbed his hips and positioned him then started rocking in and out slowly and in a pattern that Kuwabara was getting into. The Vaseline made it practically a slip and slide for the both of them, and it didn't hurt at all anymore after a good many inner strokes. Thank God.

They rocked back and forth with each other. Yusuke gripped his lover's cock giving it a quick tug whenever Kuwabara's rock rested him into his lap.

_'Hey, this isn't bad at all.'_ Yusuke thought feeling pure ecstacy.

Kuwabara moved out of Yusuke and turned him around. "Let me show something." He said sitting back on his legs, then he pulled Yusuke on top of his lap and leaned them against the back of the bed.

_'Jackass I'm supposed to be in cha-. OH...'_ Yusuke's words were cut off when he felt his lover slide into him, and instead he moaned in pleasure feeling him thrust into him. _'Maybe just this one time.' _The spirit detective leaned his head back against his lover's shoulder and felt his breath against his neck followed by his lips.

Kuwabara ran his hands down along Yusuke's chest to his cock where he grabbed a hold with one hand, to show off some of his sword techniques. Running his hand up and down over the Vaseline, Yusuke sighed in pleasure.

_'Oh yeah, I could definitely get used to this.' _He bobbed his hips over Kuwabara's length, feeling himself shift. Kuwabara wrapped his arm around his waist and turned so that Yusuke is now bent over the bed, and when he moved it slid him in deeper.

The spirit detective grabbed his lover's other hand and placed it on his member then put his own into his red hair. "Ahh...Squeeze harder, Kuwa-bara..." Yusuke demanded setting his hands on his lover's hips.

With a grunt Kuwabara leaned forward over Yusuke's back and began to slam into him.

Back at Kurama's.

Hiei is working his tongue around Kurama's nipples and chest while he rocked into him. Kurama's legs are around Hiei's back pressing him closer into and against him. Kurama was running his hands through Hiei's hair feeling where the sweat was matting it down.

Hiei was holding onto Kurama's cock like it were a death grip, as he squeezed it between his hands. When the pad of Hiei's thumb brushed over the head, Kurama slammed his fist to the wooden floor making more noise than he intended to. The fire demon moved higher up on the kitsune and he licked him on the nose.

Kurama kissed Hiei back and rolled him over so that he was on top. Hiei thrusts up into Kurama and he felt the warm sensation of Hiei leaking into him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were practically shouting as they felt themselves cuming.

9 9 9

The next day.

Yusuke and Kuwabara are sharing a lunch at their favorite mini diner. The spirit detective was feeling particularly friendly towards his lover, and kept an arm around his shoulder as if to show claims. Kuwabara popped another french fry into his mouth, and chewed it as though he couldn't care less if it were actually being ground up or not.

"So does this mean we can officially start doing it whenever we want?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke, who smacked him in the back of the head, knocking the piece french fry from the red head's mouth.

"What do you think stupid, I didn't put-out cause I felt bad about our break up."

"Huh?" His lover gaped at him.

"Oh come on Kuwabara, do I really have to say it? You know what I mean, okay?"

Puffing out his chest Kuwabara grinned proudly. "Yup, I'm too damned irresistible to stay away from. Heh heh heh heh" He laughed.

"Yeah." Yusuke said sucking down his soda, glancing at the door he saw his two friends walk in. "Hey Kurama, Hiei over here." He called.

The long haired red head smiled at them but Hiei seemed to be elsewhere with his greeting as he practically sneered at Kuwabara.

Kurama let Hiei take the seat inside the booth while he sat near the aisle. "Why are you out in the day light Hiei, I thought freaks only came out at night?" Kuwabara said sarcastically.

"And I see you escaped from your cage at the zoo again." The fire demon retorted.

"Come over here and say that, small shrimp." Kuwabara snapped.

"Easy you two." Yusuke was saying. "Can't we just sit together and act like a team?"

"You're acting differently today," Kurama noted. "What's changed, are you two back together again?" He asked.

"Ye-..." Yusuke started but was cut off.

"Although I don't see why anyone would waste their time with an idiot like that." Hiei commented.

"Keep talking little man and I'll..." He trailed off hearing Kurama speaking.

"I guess you and I won't be going to the movies after all then," He said with humor in his voice.

"Naah, I'd rather take Urameshi here," The swordsman answered with a sheepish grin.

"Wait a second, what movie?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh it's nothin', we were just gonna hang out." The red head raised his hands in defense.

"Yeah right," The spirit detective retorted.

"That's not the way I'd heard it." Kurama said jokingly.

"What were you doing the whole time we were broken up? Hitting on each other?" Yusuke asked with false anger.

"Heh heh heh, calm down Urameshi, it was nothing."

"Course with him everything is nothing." Hiei commented and Yusuke burst into laughter.

"That's for sure." He cracked.

"Heey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"All I'm saying is some people just don't have much to offer." The spirit detective lied.

"Why you..." Kuwabara swung at him but Yusuke ducked under it and slammed his fist into his face knocking out of the seat.

"Oh my," Kurama said.

"Oh brother." Hiei stated.

The End

...

_Kurama here, and I've got news of great importance. My mother is finally going to meet Hiei, only I can't bring myself to telling her who he really is and what he really means to me. _

_I suppose I'll just have to take the opening when given especially after Hiei and I nearly get caught in bed together. It's going to be more than surprising in the next Yu Yu Hakusho. About My Lover_


End file.
